


kiss

by reddieforlove



Series: Reddie Drabbles/Oneshots [6]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, Language, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddieforlove/pseuds/reddieforlove
Summary: Eddie decides to leave things up to chance.





	kiss

“Th-this seems like a bad idea.”

Eddie chose not to listen to Bill, scanning the house full of both friends and people he didn’t know..

“I’ve made nothing but bad decisions all year and I’m alone. On Christmas,” he said, taking a sip of eggnog before speaking again. “I’m kissing the next person who walks through that door.”

He knew that it sounded crazy. Eddie didn’t usually do anything quite this impulsive. Leaving things to chance just wasn’t like him. But he was tired of being alone. He didn’t want to be that way on Christmas.

“What if it’s s-someone you hate?” Bill asked.

“What if it’s someone you don’t know?” Stan added.

They hit on his two biggest fears perfectly but Eddie didn’t have time to second guess himself because Richie Tozier walked in with messy curls, ripped jeans, and thick-framed glasses walked through the door. He was wearing a ridiculous Christmas sweater and Eddie was pretty sure that was a cigarette stuck behind his ear. Richie was quite often the bane of his existence, bickering with Eddie all across campus and back. But he was also attractive and charismatic beyond belief. Eddie had been nursing a small crush on him for two years now but never thought to act on it. They were very different people and he wasn’t sure it would ever work. In the name of unresolved sexual tension, Eddie pushed himself up from the couch where he sat, brushed off his jeans, and took one more long drink.

“Eddie…” Bill said warily.

He waved him off, inhaling deeply before stepping forward.

“This is why we don’t let him drink rum,” he heard Stan hiss behind him.

Eddie ignored it, walking across the room with a racing heart. Richie seemed to be looking for someone, probably Beverly Marsh, but his eyes fixed on Eddie and he stopped in place to stare as he approached. It was only when Eddie was standing in front of the taller man that he lost his nerve and wondered exactly what the hell he was doing.

“Eddie Spaghetti, what a beautiful fucking surprise,” he said with a grin.

Eddie knew that Richie was expecting some more bickering or possibly a few insults. That was the usual way of things. Instead he stepped closer and tilted his head up to look in his eyes.

“I make bad decisions,” he blurted out.

Stan may have been right about the rum.

“Well I think you made a pretty damn good decision in coming over here,” Richie said in his usual flirtatious manner.

“I didn’t have a choice.”

Richie raised one eyebrow.

“Gee you really know how to make a girl feel special, Eds.”

A retort was on the tip of his tongue but Eddie decided to bite the bullet instead. Reaching up, he curled his fingers in the soft material of Richie’s sweater. Then he was pushing up onto his toes and kissing him. Richie stilled out of surprise for just a few seconds before lifting his hand to weave in Eddie’s hair. As awkward and stiff as he felt at the beginning of the kiss, Eddie found himself leaning further into Richie and relaxing at the feeling of Richie’s other hand curving around his hip. Pulling away for a breath, Eddie didn’t open his eyes.

“Eddie,” Richie said quietly, his breath washing over Eddie’s tingling lips.

“Kiss me again, Richie.”

“You started this, you kiss  _me_ again.”

"You’re such an asshole,” Eddie said all while pushing up for another kiss.

It turned out that it wasn’t so bad, leaving his decisions up to chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think!


End file.
